Une nuit torride
by FicJulie
Summary: Le patron était arrivé dans la chambre de l'ursidé en pleine nuit et l'avait plaqué contre le matelas pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qu'il allait lui faire tout en lui caressant le ventre et en lui mordillant l'oreille. Le panda frémit... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela ensemble mais... Yaoi Panda x Patron Pantron Lemon


Chapitre 1 :

23h45. Appartement de Mathieu Sommet :

Il était tard... Mathieu était parti jusqu'au lendemain chez son ami youtuber Antoine Daniel. Le hippie et le geek dormait paisiblement dans leurs chambres. Où étaient le patron et le panda me diriez vous ? Hm... Le patron était arrivé dans la chambre de l'ursidé en pleine nuit et l'avait plaqué contre le matelas pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Le panda avait paniqué mais rapidement il s'était calmé, reconnaissant le criminel. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qu'il allait lui faire tout en lui caressant le ventre et en lui mordillant l'oreille. Le panda frémit... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela ensemble mais... en général c'était en pleine journée quand personne n'était à l'appartement parce qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de le faire discrètement quand tout le monde était là, mais le Panda était un peu trop réceptif aux gestes du patron et avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements et donc depuis ils faisaient ça quand personne n'était là pour les entendre.

Sauf cette nuit où le patron voulait le faire maintenant. Il voulait le faire là, maintenant, après, tout à l'heure enfin bref... toute la nuit et partout dans la maison. Il voulait sentir le panda gémir et frissonner contre lui et grâce à lui toute la nuit... Il en avait besoin. Et là, le panda s'apprêtait à accepter. De toute façon, même s'il ne voulait pas, le patron ne lui laissait pas le choix. L'ursidé fit un signe positif de la tête et le criminel sourit avant de mordiller et lécher son oreille tout en déboutonnant son kigurumi qui était déjà bien trop serré pour le panda. Une fois déshabillé, il envoya le vêtement japonais au sol et se déshabilla à son tour. Retirant un à un chaque vêtement devant le panda qui se mordait la lèvre d'envie. Une fois ses vêtements retirés le patron colla encore plus son bassin à celui du panda faisant rencontrer leurs sexes en érection et faisant gémir l'ursidé par la même occasion. Le patron, même s'il était un grand sadique, prit le temps de préparer son double pour être sûr qu'il ne souffre pas pour la longue nuit qui les attendait. Pendant que le criminel le préparait, le Panda essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de gémir en se mordant la lèvre.

Une fois qu'il le pensait bien préparé, le Patron sourit puis retira ses doigts, volant un gémissement de frustration au Panda. Il prit ses jambes sur ses épaules puis le pénétra doucement. L'ursidé eu un léger cri de douleur, rapidement étouffé par les lèvres du Patron. Il donna un premier coup de rein lent. Le chanteur ferma les yeux et s'accrocha aux draps juste sous lui et gémit de douleur. Le Patron donna un second puis troisième coup de rein faisant encore grimacer l'ursidé. Il lui caressa la joue puis les cheveux tout en le masturbant pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Vous devez vous dire "OMG le patron est doux ! " Et bien, oui et non... il est doux pour que le panda ne souffre pas après et donc qu'il puisse le faire dans tout l'appartement ! Hm... Reprenons...

Le panda laissa donc échapper son premier gémissement de plaisir faisant sourire le criminel. Le patron prit assez rapidement un rythme régulier sur le sexe du panda et aussi dans ses coups de rein. Tout en mouvant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, le panda embrassa le patron et celui-ci le sentit soupirer de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser en continuant ses vas-et-viens, ralentissant et accélérant régulièrement pour le stimuler au mieux. Il gémit plusieurs fois son nom contre les lèvres du criminel. Le patron caressa et déposa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau pour lui donner le même plaisir que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Les deux personnalités s'abandonnèrent à leurs envies, caressant, embrassant ou mordillant chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Gémissant plusieurs fois et à différents volumes en essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres. Le panda plongea sa tête dans le cou du patron, qui accéléra ses mouvements de bassin jusqu'à toucher la prostate de l'homme au kigurumi. Le chanteur étouffa son cri de plaisir dans le cou du criminel puis prononça des choses totalement incompréhensives. Après plusieurs cris de plaisir étouffés et autres coups de reins dans la prostate du chanteur, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, criant tous les deux le prénom de l'autre avant de se déverser chacun leur tour. Le patron se retira puis s'allongea près du panda pour reprendre sa respiration. Tout était silencieux, personne ne parlait, seul leurs respirations encore irrégulières se faisaient entendre. Une fois leurs respirations revenues le patron sourit. Ça allait être une très bonne nuit si le panda restait en forme comme ça... Il enfila son caleçon et le panda fit de même

\- Maintenant on va dans ma chambre, gamin.

Le patron prit le panda par la main et ils sortirent de la chambre de l'ursidé pour aller dans l'antre du criminel. A peine dans la pièce que le patron plaqua le panda contre son bureau. Il eut un petit gémissement de douleur en frappant le bureau.

\- Voilà notre nouveau terrain de jeu, gamin...

Le patron posa ses mains sur les fesses du panda et commença a les malaxer arrachant des gémissements au panda...

A suivre….

Haut du formulaire

Et voilaaa ! j espere que sa vous a plus ! Maintenant ranger vos bites et sortez vos doigts de la ou ils sont et donner moi votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ! la suite arrive des que possible ! Si vous voulez que des phrases, des objets ou quoi qu se sois apparaisse dans les prochain chapitre dites le moi; j 'essayerais de les mettre :)


End file.
